


Последняя попытка

by Nimrhoss_Myrrh



Category: Megadeth
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrhoss_Myrrh/pseuds/Nimrhoss_Myrrh
Summary: Мастейн переносит тяжёлое заболевание. Врачи не говорят ничего вразумительного, поэтому рыжему только и остаётся лежать целыми днями в постели, с ужасом ожидая свою скорую кончину.
Relationships: Dave Mustaine & David Ellefson
Kudos: 3





	Последняя попытка

_Белый потолок. Белые стены. Ничего нового. Как же надоело уже здесь лежать... Так хочется выйти на улицу, вдохнуть запах свежего воздуха, а не дышать этими противными лекарствами._

Дэйв вздохнул. Он понимал, что выйдет отсюда совсем нескоро. Он не мог ходить. Он не помнил, как это — чувстсвовать все своё тело, прилив энергии и использовать его по назначению. Обычно Мастейн ощущал этот прилив на сцене, когда миллионная толпа фанатов выкрикивала его имя. А сейчас он забыл это чувство, привыкнув к слабости. Рыжему скучно лежать в этой гребаной палате, но ничего нельзя с этим поделать. Сейчас уже осень, поэтому никто не может приходить сюда так часто. У всех эта работа...

Иногда к нему приходил Ларс, который Ульрих. Бывал и Хэтфилд здесь, но всего раза два от силы. Чаще всего приходил Джуниор. Но сейчас и он стал посещать Мастейна всё реже. 

Дэйв не знал, какой сейчас день недели, какое число и год. Он не знал, сколько времени, день ли или ночь. Он ничего не мог делать, и от этой мысли его просто воротило. 

Дверь палаты отворилась, и в комнату вошёл Эллефсон, которого никто не ожидал здесь увидеть. Он, как и обычно, бросил короткое «привет» и сел на стул рядом с кроватью рыжего. Мастейн молчал, и Джуниор понимал почему. Он не тревожил друга лишний раз по этому поводу. Эллефсон поправил одеяло Дэйва, а потом тихо сидел и смотрел на него.

Джуниор отдал бы многое, чтобы не видеть Дэйва таким. Сейчас он похож на живого трупа. Весь бледный, истощённый, под глазами залегли огромные чёрные синяки. Свет в глазах Мастейна погас, и теперь они с каждой секундой становятся все тускнее... Это те самые глаза, которые всегда горели ярким пламенем, обжигая собой все вокруг. Даже волосы Мастейна сейчас не такие густые и рыжие, как прежде. Они словно выцвели и стали намного тоньше, чем раньше.

– Дж...и...р... – Прохрипел Дэйв, и в этом хрипе Эллефсон разобрал такое известное слово — «Джуниор».

– Да, Дэйв? 

– Я хочу, чтобы, когда я умру, меня кремировали. Мне не хочется, чтобы моё тело медленно разлагалось и гнило в земле, служа кормом для червей.

Басист даже вздрогнул от этих слов.

– Эй, что ты такое говоришь? Хватит этих мыслей! Ты ещё долго проживешь, мы тебя вылечим, вытащим из этой ямы, и все будет хорошо! Все будет хорошо, слышишь?

– Я так не думаю. Мне плохо... И врачи не замечают улучшений. Мне хуже с каждым грёбаным днём, понимаешь?

Эллефсон побледнел.

– Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. Я не пущу тебя на тот свет. – Джуниор взял в свои руки холодную ладонь Мастейна, поглаживая её.

«С виду уже взрослый мужчина, но в душе он все ещё тот наивный мальчишка.» – Мастейн слабо улыбнулся своим мыслям. Хотя слова Эллефсона грели рыжего, пусть не снаружи, но внутри у него заметно потеплело.

– Я хочу увидеть небо... Хотя бы один раз. – Дэйв первым нарушил тишину.

– Хорошо. Подожди чуть-чуть, я скоро приду.

Джуниор ушёл, оставив рыжего одного. Две минуты, пока Эллефсон разговаривал с врачом, казались вечностью. Но все же он вернулся. 

– Врач разрешил, только ненадолго. 

Джуниор помог Дэйву подняться, одел его и усадил на инвалидную коляску. Мастейн не мог ходить из-за своей болезни. Он уже не ощущал себя живым человеком.

На улице было жарко и ярко светило солнце. Но Дэйв не чувствовал тепла. Ему по-прежнему было холодно. Он вдыхал этот невероятный запах улицы и оглядывался по сторонам, радуясь тому, что оказался за пределами больничных стен. Странно, что Мастейн радовался таким простым вещам, которым раньше никогда не придавал значения.

Джуниор с болью смотрел на своего друга. Это не тот постоянно весёлый и по-лисьи хитрый Дэйв. Не тот энергичный парень, каким он его привык видеть. Он сам не заметил, как по его щеке скатилась слеза.

– Не реви только, этого ещё не хватало...

А вот теперь он узнал Мастейна и не смог сдержать своей улыбки.

Они гуляли по городу, разговаривая на разные темы и вспоминая прошлое. Эллефсону на миг даже показалось, что Дэйв здоров, что никакой болезни и быть не может. Но все хорошее не может длиться вечно. Рано или поздно пришлось возвращать рыжего в больницу. А там медсестры сказали, что больному нужен покой и его лучше пока оставить.

Мастейну ужасно не хотелось, чтобы Эллефсон оставлял его. Когда басист рядом, все несчастья забываются и в голове просыпается надежда. Надежда на лучшее. Та, которой так не хватает рыжему.

– Джуниор...

Басист замер у двери и обернулся, услышав своё имя.

– Пообещай мне, что после моей смерти не оставишь Megadeth. 

– Дурак ты...

– Но ты обещаешь?

– Я в любом случае не оставлю группу. И прекрати думать уже о смерти! Ты не умрёшь, я уже это говорил.

– А вдруг, кто же знает?

– Иди нахрен.

Дэйв улыбнулся.

Эллефсон подошёл к Мастейну и присел на корточки возле кровати, проведя рукой по щеке гитариста.

– Еще раз повторяю: я не дам тебе умереть. А теперь мне нужно идти. Пока, Дэйв.

Снова он один. Неизвестно теперь, когда басист придёт и придёт ли вообще. Только сейчас Мастейн осознал, как ему дорог этот парень и как без него плохо. Он никогда не оставляет рыжего и всегда помогает ему. А еще ужасно хотелось взять в руки любимый инструмент. Но эта чертова болезнь... Она отняла все силы. И каждый раз Дэвиду сложнее и сложнее проживать новый день. Это длится всего год, но кажется, будто прошла уже целая вечность. Дни тянутся так долго, и никто не может помочь. Кроме Джуниора. Он ведь обязательно что-нибудь придумает, чтобы вывести эту заразу из рыжего, правда?

Гитарист не заметил, как город окутала тьма. Он несколько раз терял сознание, снова и снова просыпаясь от собственных криков. Ему снилось что-то очень тёмное. Оно преследовало его, не желая выпускать из своих объятий. Оно уже давно преследует Мастейна, исчезая только тогда, когда кто-нибудь рядом, но в последнее время этой неизвестности стало настолько много, что Дэвид даже пугался этого. Ему было страшно оставаться одному, как бы он ни пытался прогонять эти мысли.

Внезапно Дэйв почувствовал резкую боль в области сердца. Как будто кто-то вознил нож в этот и без того мучительный орган. Боль увеличивалась, даже уши заложило, и Мастейну стало страшно. Он ещё никогда так не боялся. Он не хотел умирать. Боль стала настолько сильной, что терпеть её становилось труднее с каждой секундой. Неужели это — конец?..

Гитарист понял, что он не может ничего изменить, и больше всего ему хотелось увидеть Джуниора. Чтобы в самый последний момент он был рядом. Но его не было. Тогда он должен знать о том, что Мастейн о нём думает. Он должен знать всё...

Дэйв мгновенно схватил листок и ручку, лежащие на прикроватной тумбочке. Дрожащими пальцами рыжий стал писать текст. В глазах мутнело, в ушах по-прежнему стоял какой-то гул, а сердце продолжало колоть. На последних словах пальцы Мастейна предательски дрогнули, и лист с ручкой выпали у него из рук, падая на пол.

Дэйву не верилось, что все так быстро кончается. Он без сил рухнул на постель, прикладывая руку к сердцу, которое стало болеть ещё сильнее. Перед глазами все заволокло густым туманом, дышать становилось невозможно с каждой секундой. Мастейн стал судорожно глотать ртом воздух. Он даже перестал чувствовать биение своего сердца, когда в последний момент все начало исчезать.

— Джуниор... — Издал последний хрип Мастейн и, в последний раз пытаясь вздохнуть, закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в бесконечность.

***

Утром следующего дня Эллефсон узнал об ужасной новости. Он никак не мог поверить в случившееся. Все это казалось каким-то бредом сумасшедшего, но точно не реальностью. А когда Джуниор увидел записку, написанную Мастейном, которую передали ему врачи, то и вовсе захотелось спрыгнуть с какого-нибудь многоэтажного здания.

_«Джуниор._

_Если ты увидишь эту записку, то, скорее всего, я уже мёртв. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал это. Прости меня за все то дерьмо, что я причинил тебе когда-то. Я только сейчас понял, как ты мне дорог, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Всегда. Ты — единственный, кто всегда меня поддерживал и был рядом, даже несмотря на то, что у меня ужасный характер. Я понятия не имею, как ты отнесешься к этому, но ты нужен мне. Без тебя я сдох бы раньше, чем сейчас. Ты всегда вытаскивал меня в самых трудных жизненных ситуациях, и я благодарен тебе за это. Мне не хочется, чтобы ты страдал из-за моей смерти. Спасибо за всё, ты самый лучший друг. Я...»_

После последнего слова записка обрывается и идут какие-то размазанные линии. Да и весь почерк коряв, но это понятно, потому что Дэйв из последних сил старался написать эти строки. Джуниору показалось, что сейчас его разорвет на мелкие кусочки. Он даже и представить не мог, какого мнения о нем был Мастейн. Никогда не знаешь, что у этого рыжего дьявола творится в душе. Но сейчас его нет... И от осознания этого было настолько дерьмово, что Эллефсон не удержался и разрыдался прямо в больнице перед врачами. Он рыдал ещё сильнее, когда приехал домой и смотрел фотографии Дэйва, которые хранил в специальном альбоме. Мастейн ничего об этом альбоме не знал, да и не был бы рад такой новости. И басист никому об этом не говорил. Оставшийся день он просто пил, лишь бы забыть о том, что случилось этой ночью.

***

После похорон Эллефсон был морально убит. Он лишился человека, которого считал самым родным. Он не знал, что делать дальше, как жить. Без Мастейна всё казалось каким-то серым и пустым. Не было стимула идти дальше. Но Джуниор обязательно отойдёт от всего произошедшего и продолжит деятельность группы. Он справится. Это будет единственным правильным решением. Просто так нужно.

Ведь этого хотел Дэйв.


End file.
